Oh No! Yono!
After discovering Hana walking on the ceiling, Kim and Ron try to get to the bottom of Hana's secrets. Soon, they are called by Master Sensei and Yori, who ask Kim, Ron and Hana to save their community once more. Meanwhile, Monkey Fist finds an ally in Yono the Destroyer as he continues his search for the "secret weapon". Characters (in order of appearance) * Ron Stoppable * Hana Stoppable * Kim Possible * Mr. Stoppable * Mrs. Stoppable * Monkey Fist * Monkey Ninjas * Wade * Rufus * Pet Store Employee * Yori * Master Sensei * Yono the Destroyer Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Monkey Fist, Yono the Destroyer * Evil plot: Monkey Fist plans to summon Yono the Destroyer, who will then lead him to the Monkey Mystic Weapon, and with both powers he will become unstoppable. Personal Storyline Ron is trying to teach his little sister Hana the basic toddler things, but it proves much tougher than he can handle. While on the phone, Kim warns him NOT to let her out of his sight, but after a few moments the living room is in chaos, including hand and footprints on the ceiling. Ron worries he can't handle Hana well enough, but Kim encourages him not to give up. At first Kim doesn't believe Hana walking on the ceiling, but when she offers to help Ron babysit Hana, he proves her right - Hana bounces off the ceiling, tramples along the furniture, and destroys the whole living room which luckily they manage to clean up before Ron's parents show up. Meanwhile Monkeyfist is sulkily trying to grapple the fact that he has been defeated by "a mere infant", namely Hana, while searching for second half of a scroll revealing the location of the temple of "Yono the destroyer", which he believes will help him seek the "weapon" for power. After Kim and Ron deal with Hana's unbelievable energy, Kim becomes curious as to who handled Hana's adoption, however, they are shortly interrupted by Ron's parents and Wade, who tells them that Monkeyfist is trying to steal the second part of the scroll at a Museum. Kim and Ron rush to the scene, only to find that the ninja monkeys are hurling priceless items at the floor to break them. Monkeyfist dusts the scroll and escapes, leaving a frustrated Ron and Kim to head home, luckily, Wade manages to access a copy of the scroll. While home, the couple decides to trace Hana's adoption agency, leading to a Pet store and a punk looking girl who tells them the adoption agency doesn't exist anymore, but promptly shows them junkmail sent to the last tenant. They find out the adoption agency was called "The Yamanouchi Adoption Agency" and immediately head to the Yamanouchi Ninja School to find out more. There they learn that Sensei had placed Hana into Ron's family to prepare her for a showdown with the Yono. Monkeyfist unearths the temple of the Yono, and decides to give up everything to follow the path of the Yono. While the Yono marches to school, indicating that he has some history with the school, Ron almost breaks down at knowing the fact he had left his baby sister unprepared and vulnerable to being killed by the destroyer. Sensei encourages him to take a while alone with Hana, and he leaves with Hana, unaware that Monkeyfist and his Ally have reached the school and are preparing to destroy it. Sensei notes that the time has come for the showdown. Meanwhile Ron is down by the springs with Hana, where he discovers that his sister was "secretly" learning everything already. Back at the ninja academy, Kim, Sensei, Yori, and Rufus are anticipating the arrival of the Yono. The Yono arrives and Kim provokes Monkeyfist, eventually making Monkeyfist realize that the weapon - "Han" was actually Hana, Ron's baby sister. Kim and Yori, but the Yono effortlessly tosses them away, and petrifies (or stonefies) Rufus, Sensei and Kim, leaving Yori to warn Ron. When Ron arrives, he sees the temple of the Yono, and Kim's petrified statue and gets furious at Monkeyfist, but Yono nearly petrifies him, and the Ninja monkeys bind him together in ropes, leaving Hana to the final showdown. The Yono tries to destroy Hana, but Ron's video player comes out of his pockets as he tries to shake free of Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas and The Flippies begins playing. Hana dances and jumpes around effortlessly, avoiding the flash of Yono's power. After Hana lands on Monkeyfists face and knocks him down unconscious the Yono accepts his defeat and agrees to stop to teach Monkeyfist the path of the Yono, reversing the petrification. Kim and Ron briefly kiss before being interrupted by Hana. As Kim asks "Where's Monkeyfist?" Ron points out that Monkeyfist has been petrified and seemingly made a "pupil" (or Guardian) of the Yono. The episode ends with Han running around the ceiling again. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron: (Standing up, with Hana in his baby carrier, on his shoulder) "Yori! How is my favorite ninja?" Yori: "Oh, there you are, little Han." (She touches Hana's face, and Hana giggles and coos.) Ron: "The baby always gets the love." Yori: "My apology, Stoppable-san, but Han is like a little sister to me." Ron: "Yeah, me too. I mean, since we got her from the pet store." Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Monkeyfist unearth Yono.png Snapshot 110 (9-6-2012 8-48 PM).png Snapshot 111 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 211 (9-6-2012 10-54 PM).png Snapshot 217 (9-6-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 218 (9-6-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 219 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 220 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 221 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 222 (9-6-2012 11-04 PM).png Snapshot 223 (9-6-2012 11-04 PM).png Snapshot 224 (9-6-2012 11-04 PM).png Snapshot 225 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 226 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 227 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 228 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Snapshot 229 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Snapshot 230 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Tumblr lft2pm8o2i1qb46bzo1 500.jpg 0979.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's car * Airplane Allusions Trivia *The scrapbook Monkey Fist looks through, the keys and shrines he talks about and the flashback to when he was first defeated by HanaBig Bother. * Sensei uses the same line "this is my way of telling you" that Ron's parents used on him when they move to Norway during the events around the Tempus SimiaA Sitch in Time and when he finds out that they adopted Hana and moved him up into the atticBig Bother. * In the credits, Ron says to his parents that not saying anything was his way of telling them about Hana's secrets. This is Ron's way to get back at them for using that line on him. *This episode features the second time since they began dating that Kim and Ron successfully kiss without interruption - interruption of their moments being a running gag in Season 4 - but not for long, as they are interrupted by Hana. *Ron claims that 'Party on the Potty' got him out of diapers, but Kim claims it was released two years before. The existence of ''Ron's Big Day''Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles means that Ron most definitely was not in diapers in his teenage years, so he must have been making a dry joke or being sarcastic. *The 81st episode in chronological order, the 82nd episode in production order. Errors * Although Ron accidentally jumped into the spring, dodging a rock Hana had sent flying, his hair mysteriously dries up at night while entering the school. * When Ron gets tied up by the ninja monkeys, in the next scene the ropes are gone and he is being forcefully held by the monkeys. * In Big Bother, it was the Middleton Adoption Agency, but in this episode, it was the Yamanuchi Adoption Agency. *The position Kim was in when she was becoming a statue was different than the one that was made when she became a statue even though the effects were shown to be instantaneous. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Merchandise * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries